


Here I Am, Kissing The Skye

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of Haywire's 'Excuse Me While I Kiss This Skye'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am, Kissing The Skye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Excuse Me While I Kiss This Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324524) by [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire). 



It was days like these that Natasha questioned what she was doing with her life. It had been six months since SHIELD. Six months since she’d had a partner to fight with, to train with, to talk with. It shouldn’t have been a problem. Not at all. She had spent almost her whole life having none of those things. 

Being alone, being dependent on only herself — that was who she was raised to be, who she was trained to be.

Except for some reason it was so much harder this time. She found herself missing her friends — she hadn’t even realized she had friends until she spent all this time without them — missing a routine, missing the life she’d had with SHIELD.

Who was she if she didn’t have missions and a purpose?

So she did what she had always done best. She found a solution to her problems. She went through the files she’d released to the whole world, spent time studying and decoding and translating, them, never stopping and barely resting, until she’d had proof of something she hadn’t expected to find but made sense anyway.

And then she had called Phil Coulson on the phone, letting him know beyond the shadow of a doubt that she knew he wasn’t dead, and asked him to let her come in.

He was never going to refuse her — she had known that before she even dialed the number — and he gave her a synopsis of his team just as she asked. And when she asked to meet the hacker, the one Coulson talked about with an edge of something in his voice she couldn’t quite place — Affectionate? Protection? — he didn’t refuse her that either.

They met at a former training facility, one Natasha knew well. Clint, on Coulson’s orders, had taken her here when she was a new SHIELD agent to put her through the paces. They’d kept her there for five days, making her work for everything. She’d hated them then, not sure she could trust them, but looking back on it, she was glad they had. It had helped establish the bond between them all.

Now, though, she got to be the one calling the shots, and for some reason, she found herself a little too focused on SHIELD’s — or rather, Coulson’s — newest recruit. Maybe it was because she seemed way too comfortable with Jemma, who Natasha recognized by name, and Bobbi, who Natasha had worked with in the past. Maybe it was because Coulson had a matching look of affection when he looked at her that Natasha had heard in his voice on the phone. 

Maybe it was because she missed being part of something and this girl, who had been nothing but a hacker off the streets, a skill set Natasha also had in spades, got to be part of a team while she didn’t.

Except no, that couldn’t be it, because that would imply Natasha was jealous. Or resentful. And she was neither of those things. She couldn’t be.

But she had put the girl — Skye was her name — through all the paces. Testing her prowess against Bobbi (and making sure Bobbi didn’t go easy on her, though she should have known Bobbi wouldn’t do that), then once that was done, testing her prowess against herself.

And Natasha hadn’t held back either. She told herself it was because she didn’t want anyone who didn’t belong to be part of Coulson’s team. It had nothing to do with the fact that, panting and sweating and her clothes stuck to every curve of her body, Skye looked almost incredibly beautiful.

“She seems competent,” Natasha said to Bobbi after Skye excused herself to go shower. 

The corners of Bobbi’s mouth curved up. “Is that what you call it these days?”

Natasha kept her face blank. “I don’t know what you are implying.”

Bobbi laughed. “You like to think that no one knows you, Nat, but you forget that some of us _do_ know you. And some of us saw the way you couldn’t take your eyes off of Skye.”

If blushing was a thing that Natasha did, she would have been as red as a tomato at that, but fortunately for her, learning to never blush unless she _wanted_ to was another handy skill taught to her by the Red Room.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Barbara Morse,” she said coolly, purposely using the name she knew Bobbi hated.

But Bobbi just scoffed. “We’ll see about that.”

•••

Bobbi did see about that. So did Jemma, who was there with them. And most definitely did Skye, especially when Natasha made no hesitation at pushing her lips against hers and enjoying every second of it. 

It was only supposed to be a game of Truth or Dare — a game that Natasha had discovered she was notoriously good at — but somewhere between Bobbi’s dare of Skye to kiss her and her deciding to show Skye how it was done, all pretenses of it being a game slipped away.

She pulled back before anyone else could tell that her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath felt just a little shallower than normal, but she knew it was too late. 

And maybe it was the copious amounts of vodka, or maybe there was something about this girl that made Natasha want to spend more time with her, or maybe it was just that she hadn’t gotten laid, by her own choice, in longer than she could remember, but something made her stay behind when Bobbi dragged a very drunk Jemma off down the hall, mumbling something about making sure she didn’t get sick in the middle of the night.

And something else entirely made her decide to be, for once, completely honest with Skye when she innocently asked her, “So… can I help you with anything?” 

“Now that you mention it, yes,” Nat found herself answering as she put the glasses in her hands back down on the table. “Jemma was right, I think. You owe me a kiss.”

And she found herself more than pleasantly surprised when Skye didn’t disagree with her at all.


End file.
